


worship like a dog

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: the subsequent path of crowley becoming more comfortable with his absolute love for pet play, encouraged by his ever supportive husbands
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	worship like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> thank u hozier for the title im sorry its used like this. also happy anniversary to my partner again luv u babe hope u appreciate the fic

"i think a collar would be a good place to start." gabriel says, entirely shameless for the words he speaks, oblivious to the sharp, snorting sound of crowley sucking his food down the wrong tube. aziraphale pauses his dinner, hides a fit of laughter behind his lacy napkin, and does absolutely _nothing_ to help crowley's poor state. the damn bastard.

"i - i do believe," aziraphale finally interjects. "i do believe that decision is up to crowley, yes."

crowley's cheeks flare with a sallow pink flush, overcome with heat, the byproduct of his unfortunate proclivity for embarrassment. it's not that he necessarily _dislikes_ the idea of a collar - though he's not nearly brave enough to dare saying he wants one yet - it's just that he isn't very good at making decisions so... _unsightly._ he feels shameful. odd, idiosyncratic. and it shouldn't be so difficult. he knows he's nothing but loved here, as are all the quirks and kinks that come with him. but there's still too much risk to admitting something like that. letting it all out, basking himself in open exposure.

nevertheless, he summons a reply swift enough to cool whatever thoughts gabriel's gotten into his normally thoughtless head.

"i'll think about it." he says, scarfing down a quick mouthful of wine, just in case gabriel comes back at him with anything more mortifyingly colorful.

"it's all up to you. only want what you're comfortable with." gabriel assures, pittering his fingers against the solid wooden table. aziraphale eventually combs his hand over his, interlinking grasps, for lack of anything better to do - what with all the silence permeating between the three.

"precisely," aziraphale doubles down on gabriel's insistence. "whatever makes you happiest."

and crowley smiles, feeling a little more at ease. "i think what'll make me happy tonight is both of you getting to bed early, letting me sneak off and do whatever i want.

"oh, dear lord." aziraphale sighs, pinching his wrinkled brow. "do you really think i'd let you out of my sight for more than an hour's length? especially after the _incident?_ "

"listen, i'm just saying, if i was able to so easily walk out of the store with a whole raw chicken in my jacket, they must not have wanted them that much anyways." crowley sticks to his basics, defending himself as he's so apt to do. gabriel comes in second, on his side of the bickering, for once.

"you could say it was a sale. chicken for free, but only if you don't get caught." he says, throwing forward the statement with all the confidence as if it were anything close to reasonable.

aziraphale gives up for good then. head burrowed in his hands, with only the soft sound of his groaning audible as crowley and gabriel continue their reign of justifications.

"honestly," he smiles, coming up after enough time has passed to make a point of it. "i don't know what i'm going to do with either of you.

crowley doesn't have to read between the lines to hear the blatant _'i love you, despite this,'_ in that sentence. his chest feels a little bit fuller than it did before.

-

"come closer, dearheart." aziraphale murmurs, inviting crowley in where he slinks at his feet. laid upon his knees, with his arms and head in aziraphale's lap. he's been keeping him company like this for a half hour at least now. peering into paragraphs of the novel he can't seem to tear his attention away from, and groaning every once in a while - a cry to be noticed, attended to, undoubtedly.

"mmh," aziraphale hums, fingers stroking against crowley's scalp, folding through the fluffy, unbrushed curls. "you feel so nice like that. your head's all warm."

crowley forces back a conspicuous laugh. he nuzzles up towards the heel of aziraphale's palm, accepting - really, _demanding_ \- more petting.

"know what could make you feel even better, angel." he gloats, already too proud of himself for what he knows he's about to dispense. aziraphale's brow rises. he smiles, clearly interested.

"oh? and you'd distract me from my reading like that?" he quips, short and sweet-tempered, too enamored to clip down on his tone.

"of course i would. i'm a big, bad demon, right? tainting my precious little _pure_ angel." crowley drawls, lifting his head, and letting his tongue flick out to trace over the soft center of aziraphale's palm. aziraphale flinches, his breath growing heavy, weighted down as crowley moves upwards in tender, coy increments. he dips his tongue between his fingers, just at the root, where the skin is thin and sensitive. and aziraphale's hips squirm, rutting slightly.

"ticklish," he explains, though there's quite a bit more too it than that.

"i see," crowley muses. "then i suppose you wouldn't like it if i did this, would you?"

"crowley, what are you - _oh,_ " aziraphale gasps, trembling as crowley takes his fingers into his mouth. one at a time, the careful scrape of his teeth, and slick press of his tongue a familiarity aziraphale isn't used to feeling on this particular part of his body. his legs twitch, thighs squeezed together as he shifts his pelvis back and forth. a barely subtle enough motion to earn himself some pressure, stimulation - without crowley calling him out for it.

"please," his chest heaves, already reaped of air, despite how little touching he's actually received.

crowley pulls back with his mouth drawn tight in a cocky smile. the shine of his spit still visible on his swollen, flushed lips. it makes aziraphale's stomach clench, chest flooding with light, dizzy anticipation.

"hm? please what, angel?" crowley coos, playing up a level of stoicism, acting as if he were completely unaffected. aziraphale scoffs at him, rolling his tired eyes.

"you know what, you silly fiend."

crowley's smile tugs wider. his fangs creep forwards, edging at the plump flesh of his lower lip.

"well, then i suppose i oughtn't tease my angel any longer. hold still for me, sweet, let me do all the work."

aziraphale's trousers are slowly unbuttoned, going at a pace that quite denies crowley's promise to relent his teasing. thin, bony fingers fondle at the bulge already feasible through aziraphale's briefs. there's an undeniable shadow of damp, dripping precum staining the fabric. crowley thumbs over that, dragging across where he's nearly certain aziraphale's slit must be.

his assumptions are proven correct; aziraphale lets out a weak, whimpering sort of noise. he reaches his hand down, shoves crowley's head closer to their shared target of interest. and crowley would have a go at him for that, he'd sweetly mock him, call him eager, a whiny little tart - 

but with aziraphale's fingers bristling at his roots, pulling him forwards with such a fevered, unrestrained grip, he finds he can't do much other than moan. low, thick and raspy in his throat. performing a resolute encore when he gets his mouth around aziraphale's cock, feels the weight of it singing at his jaw, already _burning_ just the way he wants it to. _needs_ it to, if he's being honest. he loves the stretch, the passive work of having aziraphale thrust into him, hips moving in smooth, fluid jolts as he tries oh so terribly to hold back from fucking crowley's face numb.

"crowley," aziraphale struggles, cock pulsing as he juts his way against the back of crowley's throat. the feeling builds up a steady, hot gag, leaves crowley dribbling spittle down to aziraphale's thigh. it pools at his lower lip, streaks across his chin, and he's never felt filthier, never felt so gently violated. this part of his body used entirely for somebody else's pleasure. he honestly, truly, can't get enough of it.

"my darling, my dearest, you - you take care of me so well - p-please, so good to me always." aziraphale garners a hair's width of stability to speak, forming comprehensible language. "keep going, just like that, my lover, my love - _oh._ "

and crowley has to think that ironic, because, really, he isn't doing much of anything here besides taking it. it feels so right, he realizes, to simply sit and take. letting aziraphale have him however he wants, however he needs, and earning the praise he's well due for his hardships. not that this is remotely hard. none of it's hard, it never is with aziraphale.

his thighs spread, and he locks himself around aziraphale's leg. humping up against his calf, rutting through the tight, straining pressure of denim jeans. aziraphale sighs a little, falling back into the chair as he loosens his clutch on crowley's hair.

"that's it," he murmurs, his voice thick with a resplendent, heavy pleasure. "go on, lovely. get yourself off just like that. good boy, good _pup,_ my puppy."

the realization hits crowley how utterly animalistic this is. grinding himself to climax upon someone else's clothed leg. he whines from it, pushing his head down to the limit of what he can take, settled at the base of aziraphale's cock, and swallows around him.

aziraphale's helpless as he lets go, hips gyrating, fucking frantically into the warmth he's been offered so kindly. crowley doesn't mind, not even as he chokes and splutters through the brunt of it, finding his own release in the sting of aziraphale's cockhead pounding down his throat.

and when he pulls off, aziraphale gathers him into his lap, kisses him and tells him all the things he did right, how very _proud_ of him he is. for once, crowley does nothing to fight him off, accepting the affection without resistance.

-

"told you a collar would be a good idea." gabriel brags, taking credit for his rare instance of clever thought.

"indeed, you did. but i highly suggest we keep gloating off the table until after crowley's cum, yes?" aziraphale says, smiling down at the gorgeous sight that's been laid before him. 

crowley's laying on the bed, belly up. he's already sharply breathing, swallowing back nerves. there's thick black leather around his neck, and a leash to sternly follow, foreshadowing all the handling that's soon to come. crowley wants to be handled, wants to be led in the right direction, told what to do - and then made to do it.

"in my lap, love." aziraphale guides him, goading him into taking his place between aziraphale's spread thighs. warm, cautious arms curve around his body, trepid fingers moving along his chest, pricking at his nipples. crowley shudders, the air hitches in his throat, and aziraphale leans in to nestle up beside his neck, kissing at the thin line of his jawbone.

"that's it, that's a good puppy. you're always so sweet for us, yes? so obedient." his voice reveals more wanting on aziraphale's part than crowley had been aware of. before, he'd simply assumed aziraphale was going along with this for his sake, finding crowley's enjoyment reward enough. but now, now he's certain there has to be more to it. aziraphale likes this. likes being the domineering, benign lover that crowley can come crawling up to whenever he's needing, _desiring_ more.

(though he shouldn't be surprised. aziraphale always has been a bit of a stickler for control.)

"want it," crowley chokes through the rush of shame he feels at having to be audible with his pleas. "i'll be good - just, _please._ "

aziraphale's hand dips lower then, stuffed between his demon's legs, hovering just above where crowley's sore and burning for him.

"do you want it here, pup? want me to help you?" he asks, his foremost fingers wedging between crowley's slick-sheened labia, brushing atop the head of his clit painfully faint. _shy,_ crowley would say, were he not convinced aziraphale's doing this just to drive him absolutely witless.

"please," crowley gasps, hips shivering under the stress of keeping still. "want that. want it so bad."

aziraphale gives in without any further hesitance. slipping through crowley's slit, and rubbing down against the swollen pulse of his clit, grinding it gently. crowley tries to moan, tries to grunt and tremble away from the intensity of the touch, hips lifting, but he's quickly hushed by gabriel's lips pressing upon his. hot and open-mouthed, full of tongue for crowley to come undone from, whimpering softly. it's rough, gabriel's teeth clash into his more than once, but he can't bear to be apart for any length of time. panting into gabriel's mouth, his chest swelling with the absolute heat of it all.

when gabriel's fingers tear inside him, clumsy and unmannered, crowley has to draw back to sob. his voice wobbling on the brittle, helpless sound. aziraphale shushes him calmly, sucking the soft flesh of his lobe between his teeth, as he too joins gabriel's tirade. they thrust out of sync with one another, ensuring crowley is never anything but full. forced to endure the cruel, unprecedented stretch, his muscles aching with every press.

"so much," crowley breathes, eyes welling hazy and blurred with pleasantly overwhelmed tears.

"you're taking it beautifully, pup." aziraphale mutters. "so tight, you open up for us so _very_ well - i'm proud of you."

something drags crowley's head back, decenters his balance as he shifts to regain control. it's the leash, he soon realizes, exposing his neck for both gabriel and aziraphale to have at their disposal. gabriel gets to work instantly, nipping with dull, bruising molars, and sucking at crowley's adam's apple. aziraphale marks up the jaunting vein along the side of his throat. pulling skin taut into his mouth, and flitting his tongue in a way that leaves crowley's knees weak, his head empty.

when crowley cums, it sends him reeling down a pit of lightheaded, weightless sensation. he's almost floating, he thinks, leaning back limp in aziraphale's arms. gabriel gives him little time to rest, further exploiting the rest of his orgasm. his fingers knuckle-deep as he fucks in and out, twists them into crowley's hypersensitive g-spot. crowley whines to no benefit, only laying there, and allowing himself to be treated however his lovers see fit. he could spent an eternity like that, existing for their enjoyment, their voyeuristic delight.

eventually, aziraphale does spare him of gabriel's enthusiasm, tugging his hand back by his wrist. he strokes up and down the length of crowley's stomach, chuckling as crowley wiggles from the light, senseless touches. gabriel cups over his forehead, feeling with his palm for any excess heat - because apparently, to an archangel of such few brains, checking for a fever is the right thing to do after sex. crowley still appreciates that he has he essence to care whatsoever.

after some time has passed, aziraphale decides it prudent to speak. "was it everything you wanted, dear? everything you dreamed of?"

and crowley can only laugh, exhausted as he is. "yep. everything, angel. everything and more."

**Author's Note:**

> 🐕 hehe woof


End file.
